


自扰

by SHIIIEN



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canto Bight真是个好地方, F/M, PWP, Reylo - Freeform, 仍需努力的大嫂, 嗑药之作, 天赋异禀的大哥, 谜之剧情
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIIIEN/pseuds/SHIIIEN
Summary: 俗套的“庸Ren自扰”的故事





	自扰

**Author's Note:**

> 我们得讲道理，就算芮芮是力敏邱森万，也不能要求她一个十九岁含苞待放的少女必须一开始就把憋了快三十年的Monster轻松驾驭，这对她不公平【
> 
> 灵感来源是我的室友，她从小打羽毛球，是那种可以打联赛的超强业余选手，体力体质真的没话说。然而和她对象开车，也就最多坚持四十五分钟，并且完全搞不过那个比她瘦还只比她高五厘米的男子（对不起），所以床上的发挥真的不好说，打不过不一定干不过【对吧
> 
> 大嫂也会进步啊，就是没有大哥那只Monster快而已【咳
> 
> 正如Tag里说的，我觉得我嗑药了
> 
> 但事实证明是会有太刺激然后失神不说话的【别问我怎么知道
> 
> 就是个车而已，不要太严肃【
> 
> 因为战线拖了三天，所以可能会有风格变化
> 
> 有可能会修
> 
> 日常错字语病bug预警

 

 

按理说，第一秩序的最高领袖是不会亲自来谈军火生意的，无论是上一任还是这一任。

 

跟在Kylo Ren身后的风暴兵这么想着，却也不敢表露一丝疑惑。事实上，新上任这位最近一直有点不太正常。首先是在前段时间的某一天，这位阴郁暴躁的力敏者仿佛突然纾解开了什么郁结，通体气场变得无比舒畅，就差冲着他们咧嘴笑了……还是算了吧，想想还挺恐怖的。然而没过多久，最高领袖又不知为何突然陷入了更压抑的低沉情绪，周身都散发着暴虐的气息，以及一点点……那是……呃，慌乱？虽说探寻这位上司的八卦约等于找死，可又有谁能忍住这份好奇？只可惜，没有人能打听到哪怕一星半点的消息。他们所有人最多也就知道最高领袖近日愈加地烦躁，不长眼的都被送去了急救室——这趟亲力亲为的Canto Bight之行，怕不只是Kylo Ren为了散心。

 

这点，风暴兵们倒是猜对了。但这个灯红酒绿的乐土行星并没能为Kylo带来丝毫放松，谈笑与喧嚣反而让自己更清晰地感受到心中的烦闷与不安。反正交易已经敲定，那就直接返回新的Supremacy好了。于是，刚在赌场待了没多会儿的黑发男人突然转过身，黑色的披风在空气中画下一道锐利的弧线。而跟随其左右的两名风暴兵也敏捷地调整了位置，亦步亦趋地向出口走去。也许是他脸颊上那道狰狞的伤疤，也许是他毫无温度的纯黑衣袍，亦或者是他那流动在身边的阴沉气场——总之在Kylo离场时，整个大厅都忽然陷入了寂静，宾客们甚至下意识放轻了自己的呼吸，紧张地目送这个危险的男人离去。

 

除了吧台边一个已经有些神志不清的醉汉。这个烂醉如泥的富商并没有注意到周遭的异动，反而又灌了一大口绿色的酒液，肆无忌惮地继续跟身旁的人大放厥词：“你……嗝，你是不知道，昨天那个小妞有多辣……哈哈哈哈哈，但我是、我是谁？当晚就把她收拾得服服帖帖……服服帖帖！不信、不信你去问，酒店的前台都能听到她……听到她不停地求我，求我再给她更多哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……嗝！”

 

他的话在一片死寂中显得格外响亮，甚至有些余音绕梁。所有人都倒吸了一口冷气，因为刚刚还在大步前行的Kylo，竟然一个僵直停在了原地。他的脸色瞬间变得更加难看，就连眉头也有了微微蹙起的意思。所幸几秒后，男人就又迈开了步子。这一次，他终于最后消失在了人们的视野里。看起来，那个醉汉的运气不错。但两位风暴兵的担惊受怕却才刚刚开始——不会是他们想的那样吧……不不，无论怎样，自己一定不能表现出异样，这可是要命的事啊。

 

从登上穿梭机到抵达Supremacy，Kylo都一言不发，只是冷着脸不停地思索着什么。当然了，也没有人胆敢上前打断。事实上，这个心病已经折磨他将近五天了，又在方才被再次剖出来置于眼前。而这一切，都要从大约一周前的那次Force Bond说起。

 

那是他与Rey自Crait分别以来的第一次链接，与上次相见已经隔了有大半年了。这段时间里Kylo想了很多，而Rey也想了很多。于是，那次的会面没有什么歇斯底里，只是两个孤寂的灵魂再一次相互依偎着取暖。之后似乎是顺理成章的，他们又交换了身体的温度。毫无经验的摸索中，他总算掌握了取悦少女的方法……她应该是喜欢的吧，都发出那么软的嘤咛了；在真的进入前，自己也仔细地用手指扩张过了娇嫩的入口与甬道，但Rey还是在被填满时不断地抽气；等到女孩完全适应了体内的异物，他才缓缓地开始了抽动，从慢到快，从轻柔到猛烈，循序渐进……一切看起来似乎都没有什么问题。可整个过程中，Rey一句话也没有说，只是眯着眼睛呻吟，最后在粗重的喘息中痉挛着身体——这就是她的高潮吧，那自己至少算是表现及格了吧……

 

Rey过于内敛的反应让他很不确定。可即使通过原力，自己也只能感受到她的精神在一直打颤……等等，这份颤动之下貌似还有什么东西，却被刻意埋藏着。但男人此刻并不打算强行去探究，她的女孩看起来实在是太疲惫了，自己最好就只单纯地抱着她温存一会儿。不过很快，身心愉悦的Kylo也跌入了梦乡，这一晚，他睡得无比安稳。唯一美中不足的便是当他醒来时，链接早已经断开了，徒留他一人望着身旁冰冷的床铺。

 

实不相瞒，那之后的两天里，Kylo总是时不时地回味一番自己与Rey的初夜——青涩又炽热，就像是一场不可能的美梦，可它就是实实在在地发生了。直到两天后的又一次链接。一开始自不用多说，两人之间的空气明显搅拌着丝丝甜蜜。可当一阵亲昵的互动后，Kylo想邀请少女一起再度品尝禁果时，Rey却神色犹豫地无视了他的暗示。

 

他的女孩不想要他。再回想起那天的一言不发，她果然是因为不怎么满意吗……

 

房间里，靠在门上的男人再次露出了阴沉的表情。那个醉鬼说女伴会在床上热情地索要，啧——Kylo粗暴地脱掉上衣摔在地上，只留下袖套和勒在锁骨下方的扣带，他必须立刻去健身房发泄一下——他的Rey可是连话都不愿意说，她甚至连自己的名字都没有呼唤过一次……

 

“哈啊……Ben……”却就在这时，带着特有的回声，一声难耐的呻吟突然在Kylo的卧室里响起。软糯的嗓音在空中打了几个转，再清晰地钻进了他的耳蜗里。

 

是Rey——他们的Force Bond又开启了。几日未见的少女凭空出现在了他的床上，Rey只穿着那件灰白的棉质背心，黑色的床单衬得她的肌肤更加白皙，以及被解开了的飘带，也随意地散乱在这副娇小的身躯上。女孩所有注意力都集中在自己的下身，那颗被生疏地按揉着的肉粒上。她并没有发现链接已经建立，更不知道Kylo正用怎样迷惑却露骨的眼神看着她笨拙地搜寻快感。

 

“Ben……”少女又呼唤了一次，语气里满是委屈和渴求。迟迟不来的高潮令Rey焦急不已，总是缺点什么，只有在叫出那个名字时仿佛才能有所弥补……可还是不够啊，欲望的黑洞绝不是自己孤身一人就能填补完全的。身体内部在贪婪地跳动着，尝到过滋味的几处地带正兴奋地叫嚣，它们也想被主人爱抚安慰。于是，她松开了因充血而紧绷的花蕊，转而用指尖从缝隙间蘸取了足够丰盈的汁液，然后在一声娇喘后探入了两根手指。

 

一阵搅动后，Rey咬着下唇发出了一声轻哼，虽然含糊不清，但Kylo还是能听出，那还是他的名字。女孩大概是将身体里的指节想象成他的了吧，幻想着挑逗自己的正是那个高大的黑发男人。只可惜，在现实中她自己的手指根本不够摸到哪怕是靠近前段的那块敏感带。她没想到，Kylo能随便抚弄按揉的凸起，自己却连起码的触碰都无法做到。再怎么夹着双腿扭动都是徒劳，这种想得却不可得最是磨人了。

 

“你到底在躲着什么。”这时，站在床边窥伺许久的Kylo终于有了动静。男人的眼中闪着微妙的光芒，在少女惊异和羞赦的目光中翻身上了床，就侧躺在她的身边。他叹了一口气，抓着Rey的手腕将那只埋在腿间却毫无办法的手提了起来，手指被抽走时还发出了黏腻的水声。不等她的身体察觉到空虚，Kylo就伸出了另一只手，用自己的两根手指填进了女孩软嫩的身体。他果然很轻松就深入到了那个鼓胀的位置，稍微勾一勾指节就能施舍给Rey她祈求已久的快意。

 

总算得到了抚慰，又是来自自己的爱人，少女便安心地随着他的动作低吟，一边还放松地望向正在照顾自己的男人。可Kylo并没有看她，他正盯着女孩那只被自己握住了手腕的手——因为是从泛滥着清泉的地方抽出来的，那上边沾满了亮晶晶的爱液。男人没有管Rey的惊呼，只是自顾自地将她那几根纤长的手指含入口中，用双唇刮下她的味道留在自己的舌尖上。回味着女孩最私密的香气，Kylo慢条斯理地开口了，没什么起伏的语调却好似翻搅着惊涛骇浪：

 

“Rey，我希望你能给我一个解释。你明明想要我，为什么上次不愿给我回应，却悄悄地自己偷吃？”

 

被质问的少女瞬间涨红了脸颊，却还是抿着嘴摇了摇头，看来是不会轻易回答他了。只是Kylo见此情景后，竟哼笑了一声，嘴角勾起的怪异弧度令她毛骨悚然。

 

“你知道，sweetheart，我总能得到我想要的。”他放开了女孩的手腕，然后看似漫不经心地捡起她身上的飘带，拿在手上把玩，“我其实挺擅长严刑逼供的。”

 

听到男人最后的一字一顿，Rey的心中顿时警铃大作，直觉告诉自己危险将至，奈何她还是晚了一步。Kylo猝不及防地也抽出了在她身体里逗弄的手指，趁少女还来不及对各种事作出反应——忽然升起的危机感，忽然消失的快感——他三两下就用那截长长的布条绑住了Rey的双腕，并顺势将她翻了身，让她变成跪趴的姿势，自己则坐在她身侧，方便按住她被束缚的双手。

 

浑身酥软的少女根本没有什么挣脱的胜算，只能微弱地抗议，想要吐露不满的双唇却在第一时间发出了甜软的呻吟——几乎没有停顿的，Kylo的手指又从后方进入了还在欲求不满的粉嫩入口。

 

“首先，告诉我你到底喜不喜欢……哦我都不用问了，你看你多享受啊。”他的指尖不只会画着圈按压那块涨起的内壁，还时不时抠弄几下，让女孩在否认和索求间摇摆不定，嘴上让他停下，腰身却跟着舒爽地来回轻晃。

 

“都喜欢成这样了，为什么还拒绝我，宁愿叫着我的名字自己玩？”其实他一直清楚还有一种可能性，就是自己不怎么有勇气去想的那个。但是几天几夜的压抑早已在Kylo的胸腔酝酿成了偏执，他甚至不在意自己可能支离破碎的尊严，说出了那个最伤人的猜测：“我……是不是没有手指做的好？”

 

低哑的声线在耳旁响起，Rey确定自己还从中听到了一丝紧张，看来他真的害怕她的答案。但这个问题确实没有什么好说的，她立刻就给出了回复，语气万份真诚——当然不是，你带给我了很深刻的体验——只是混着几声忍不住的喘息罢了。

 

这不是少女为了安慰爱人而编造的善意谎言，事情的症结真的不在这里。可Kylo追问她到底在哪时，她又只是红着脸，死也不肯坦白更多。Kylo倒是能感受到她的真挚，但Rey的表情这么羞涩，他总有预感，事情的真相一定异常有趣。所以，他不打算就此放过，他要知道她心底的每一个小秘密。

 

更重要的是，他还没报复完呢。他可是煎熬了这么多天。

 

Rey本以为自己已经将不安的男人哄好了，然而下一秒，响亮的拍击声和轻微的疼痛就嘲笑了她的天真。女孩一时没能接受身后发生的事，可一等她反应过来，便是剧烈地挣扎以及厉声的叫骂。以这样的姿势被打了屁股，太羞耻了……而且，Kylo用的是方才还在她身体里调戏的手，留在雪白臀瓣上的就不只是泛红的指印了——还有一小块黏滑的水渍。

 

“不听话就要受罚，这个道理你懂。”他的语气一改几分钟前的低落，揉捏着手感极佳的臀肉继续“说教”，“告诉我到底怎么了。当个乖女孩，这是为你自己好，sweetheart。 ”

 

原本她就说不出口，现下更是羞愤欲死，少女只是重复着让他住手、放开她。然而反抗却只换来了更严厉的责罚，Kylo将她的双手牢牢地按在床上，一下下地拍着光洁的臀峰。他的节奏不紧不慢，每一次手掌带着恰到好处的力道回到女孩的身上时，男人都会抓揉一番已经蒙上一层粉色的臀瓣，为它再添上几道艳色。到后来，他的手指还会不时突然顺着臀缝滑进她的体内，稍微陪着那处被冷落的敏感带玩一会儿——然后在下一次的拍打中将更多的液体蹭上她的肌肤。

 

Kylo再一次将手指伸进了那个温热的禁地，指节抠挖搅起淫靡的声响。“Rey，你听到了吗……”这次，他故意凑到Rey的耳边，用最低沉的嗓音调笑，“原来是我大意了吗？本来是想惩罚你，结果一不小心，反倒给了你奖励……”说罢，他抽回了自己前去侵扰湿紧的手。这时，令他血脉喷张一幕出现了：女孩的爱液在他的指尖和开合着的花瓣间拉出了一条挽留的丝线，最后挂在入口摇摇欲坠。Kylo吞了吞口水，又恶质地拍了几下她的屁股，欣赏那根将落未落的银丝跟随少女的身躯一起晃动

 

对于Rey而言，所有发生的这一切都太过了。她已经羞耻到只知道机械地骂男人“混蛋”“立刻滚蛋”——当然了，不过徒劳。这份羞耻不仅仅因为现在自己正被苛责臀瓣的境遇，还有她绝对不会承认的另一个事实：她听到自己身下那个粘稠的声音了，耻感，令她兴奋极了。果然，与他的性事就是刺激得恐怖……

 

所以，她的鼻音太重了，什么狠话都没有半分说服力。不用看都知道，她的眼眶一定也差不多湿润，Rey在自己面前总是会哭。但有些时候，他认为他的女孩就应该哭。

 

Kylo停下了作恶的手掌，一路绕到少女身体的前方，无比轻柔地按摩着殷红的花蕊，用细密的快感安抚她的身心。突然降临的温柔，怎么说呢，总让Rey放心不下。不说别的，他要是有诚意，倒是先把她手腕上的布带解开啊……

 

“Rey，惩罚是给坏孩子的，我希望你不是。”不给她过多的时间反应，Kylo便轻声细语地哄起了身前的女孩，“那你自己呢，sweetheart？你觉得你是不是呢？”话音刚落，他便低头吻上了面前染着红霞的臀肉，并且得寸进尺，一边舔舐着指痕上的汁液——她的汁液——一边等待Rey的答案。

 

少女被他的舌头弄得有一点痒，却也没有动身避开，只是闷闷地表示，自己才不是什么“见了鬼的坏孩子”。然而，回复她的是男人戏谑的轻笑。可下一秒，Rey的惊叫也回荡在了密闭的休息室里——Kylo，这个怪物，他咬了一口刚刚舔吮过的那块皮肤。

 

搂着她的大腿制伏她的反击，他从容不迫地又舔了舔自己留下的牙印，慢悠悠地宣读了给少女的审判：“不，sweetheart，你当然是了。我的Rey从来都不听话，简直——坏透了。”Kylo故意将后几个字拉得很长，方便他调整好自己的位置解开裤子，然后在最后一个字落入空气时狠狠地顶进了她的身体。

 

紧致，但是无比湿滑。初夜的磨合已经经历过了，往后就只有极乐。

 

又、又是那个感觉，太恐怖了，和他做爱太恐怖了。明明都是初学者。一开始的共同探索让她觉得，对方与自己不相上下，也算是势均力敌了吧。可她远远低估了Ben Solo——也就是Kylo Ren——的学习能力；不只如此，他还有绝对优秀的硬件条件。Ben非常细心，很快就摸清了她的身体，甚至比她本人都还要了解。于是，男人就像是制定了一套作战计划：先用指尖和唇舌攻陷了所有外部的机关，脖颈、锁骨、乳尖、小腹、腿间的……按照顺序依次收服，成功地榨出了下一步所需的补给；而当他的手指前来先行铺路时，她才头一次知道，原来生长于Jakku的自己，身体里竟然有这么多的水分；等到最后，她的整个身子都被他从内到外地按揉松软时，真正的侵略才刚刚拉开序幕。

 

暴着青筋的、可以撑满整个甬道的、被锁了快三十年的野兽，以及它正逐渐掌握技巧的主人。起初的胀痛过去后，这攻势便是足以要人性命的了。男人带着野兽横冲直撞，每一处弱点都不放过，浅的深的聚合着的，哪个也逃不掉。体内的凶器轻易就剥夺了少女的思考和语言能力，所有涌到嘴边的请求，“慢一点”“轻一点”，全都被硬生生地扭成了断断续续的娇喘。

 

——零碎的气音和哼叫，她真的只能发出这些声音。

 

也正是因为尝到了滋味，所以才会心生犹豫。被滔天的情潮卷进爱欲的深渊，只得身不由己地在海浪中翻滚。肉体的冲击竟然能牵连着精神也一同惊恐地震颤，然而她自己也明白，在这份颤抖之下，欢愉和沉沦是如何此起彼伏地嘶鸣。虽然害怕，可惜已经食髓知味了。所以才会在上次的拒绝后无比后悔，又在今天终于忍不住自己动手。但是，她绝对不会告诉身上的男人，她不会承认自己成了他的手下败将，还是床上的手下败将。

 

可这一切，Kylo总会知道的。他早就说过了，这是一场“严刑逼供”。当女孩被拽进无尽的高潮时，就会把所有都交给他。而且已经“行刑”了这么久，就快了。

 

胸有成竹的男人趴上了Rey的脊背，他亲了亲Rey的脸颊，又用拇指抚摸了几下那个还没从她屁股上消下去的牙印，然后便将她翻回了仰躺的姿势——只是在这个过程中，Kylo一直没有抽出自己而已。敏感的内壁被经络和棱角整整刮擦了一圈，正舒爽地跳动着，突然的天旋地转也让少女恢复了一些神识。

 

“坚持了这么久，希望你不会功亏一篑。Rey，你真的能忍住吗？”男人也挪了挪自己的身子，让少女的臀瓣紧紧地挤压在他的大腿上。

 

什、什么？坚持什么？

 

“一旦你高潮了，我就什么都知道了，sweetheart……原力的纽结会把一切都告诉我……”他咬住了Rey的下唇，双手也一起伸进她的上衣，握住她纤细的腰，然后慢慢地退出一部分自己，又毫无预警地重重顶回了一直溺爱着他的温暖湿地。高度差使得女孩的后腰微微悬空，Kylo的每次顶弄都会无情地撞到上壁充血的凸点，然后磨蹭着痉挛的内壁一路抚至前穹，再挤压上正在紧缩的小口，讨得一个娇软的吮吻。

 

这怎么忍得住……太可怕了。

 

高潮来得异常猛烈，无法招架的Rey哭叫着用束缚着的双手无力地推着男人的胸膛。Kylo则自得地侵入了女孩的精神世界，所有藏匿着的想法都铺散在了他的眼前。真相之于他，无疑是一个巨大的惊喜。他赢了，终于赢了一次，赢得彻彻底底。他看到了，被自己滋养着盛放的少女所试图掩饰的东西：犹豫之下，对他的欲念，对他的迷恋。这下，算是公平了。

 

Kylo脸上的笑容越来越得意，他咬住她脖子上一块细嫩的皮肉，最后冲刺着自己的极限。Rey的高潮一直被无情地延续着，跳动的甬道不断收紧，可入侵者还是能一次次挤开包裹上来的软肉，征服到深处。女孩的身躯早已投降，就连最隐秘的地方也贴了上来，与他紧绷的顶部厮磨。等到他终于忍耐不住，凶狠地抽动几次后便将自己完全埋入了Rey的腿间。柔嫩的孔隙被抵着喂进浓稠的白浆，但这个时候绝不止Kylo一人在挥洒着液体。二人都能感觉到，他们的下半身黏黏糊糊的，交合的位置也是，小腹上也是。

 

Rey还迷朦着双眼，大口地呼吸着稀薄的空气。总算解开了疑虑的Kylo见到她正努力地找回自我，便在松开她手腕上的飘带后俯身下去，痴迷地望着她迷乱又餍足的神情，然后极有成就感地索要了一个缠绵的舌吻。只不过，这个太过嚣张的男人还是被回过神后恼羞成怒的少女咬了舌尖。

 

至于“让女孩习惯他的攻势”这件事，来日方长，有的是机会和时间。

 

 


End file.
